


Here's A Thought

by vaguely_concerned



Series: Scoundrels and Thieves 'verse [25]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Switch Hanzo Shimada, Switch Jesse McCree, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned
Summary: They get together after three months apart to share some... thoughts.





	Here's A Thought

As soon as the hotel door slammed shut behind them Jesse was on him, moaning urgently when Hanzo wrapped his arms around him and tilted his head to slide their mouths together.

They stood there in the middle of the floor and made out for so long that time started to dissolve as a concept in Hanzo’s head. There must have existed something before the moment Jesse started kissing him and there might conceivably be a future beyond it, but it all seemed irrelevant next to this, Jesse’s hand in his hair and Jesse’s mouth on his.

Jesse let Hanzo’s hair down, running his fingers through it as it fell over his shoulders.

“Thought about you every night,” Jesse mumbled against his cheek, hand still buried in his hair.

“‘Thought about’?” Hanzo laughed, hugging him tightly to him. “Is that what they call it where you are from?”

Jesse chuckled, nipping at Hanzo’s ear with his lips — he shifted to press his hardening cock against Hanzo’s thigh and Hanzo hummed appreciatively. “That way, too.”

Reaching down to undo Jesse’s belt and then the fly of his trousers, Hanzo slid his fingers inside and cupped him through his underwear, squeezing to get Jesse to slump against him with a gasp.

“Jesus, we need to get this off you right the hell now,” Jesse said vehemently, fumbling with the top button of Hanzo’s shirt. Hanzo ‘mhm’d agreeably and nuzzled at Jesse’s jaw while he worked, Jesse’s dick still warm and satisfying against his palm.

Hanzo let Jesse slide his shirt off his shoulders, turning his head to welcome the soft kisses being pressed into his neck. Jesse’s hands roamed down his arms to his waist and landed on his hips — he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers. “Mr Shimada,” he said, “I’d very much like to divest you of every scrap of clothing currently on you and rub up against you everywhere I can. Thoughts? Inputs?”

“Yes,” Hanzo said, plucking the hat from Jesse’s head and then finding the hem of his t-shirt and pulling at it. “You first.”

“A valid insight,” Jesse conceded, muffled as he fought to dislodge his ear from the neckline.

They got the rest of their clothes off somehow and Jesse ran his fingers down the tattoo on Hanzo’s bare arm until their pinkies linked, standing close enough that their hips could slot together.

“That’s better,” Jesse said, leaning into it when Hanzo stroked his cheek, eyes sliding shut. After a while he put his hand on top of Hanzo’s and turned his head to kiss the palm of it; Hanzo watched his eyelashes fanned dark against his cheeks and — after all those weeks of wanting nothing more than to tackle him to a bed and make him come until he was so blissed out he barely remembered his name — found himself frozen in place, unable to do anything but stare.

“I…”

Jesse glanced at him. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“No,” Hanzo said on a breath of laughter, unfreezing to lean their foreheads together. “No. This is perfect.”

For a split second Jesse looked almost shy, a pleased, bashful smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Interlacing their fingers Jesse drew him over to the bed, pulling him down with him between the sheets. They lay on their sides, legs twining as they kissed. For a while it felt nearly innocent, the yield and slide of their mouths soothing the fraying nerves that had made Hanzo increasingly short and irritable the last few weeks. (The other day he had accidentally overheard one of the junior assassins tartly comment to another that maybe he needed to ‘go get laid or something’, and only years of training in self discipline and poise had stopped him from screaming wordlessly at the sky in sheer all-consuming frustration.)

Hanzo found Jesse’s cock and gave a sigh at how perfectly it fitted in his hand, the heft of it hot against his palm. Giving him a few strokes he was briefly tempted to get him off and then get down there to lick him clean until he started to get hard again — but they hadn’t met in so long and he itched for something else, something more, and the way Jesse’s voice had sounded…

_Thought about you_. He imagined Jesse doing this to himself, alone in the darkness of his room, his hand between his legs, working himself over. Maybe he still curled up around it like he did when Hanzo touched him, like he could barely contain how good it felt. Maybe he turned his face into the pillow to muffle himself when he could no longer keep quiet. Maybe…  

“Hm. I… have an idea,” Hanzo said.

“The tone of your voice has me extremely excited and slightly trepidatious,” Jesse said, giggling when Hanzo bit his shoulder in reprimand. “Okay, shoot, I wanna hear this.”  

“Show me how you do it when you get yourself off,” Hanzo said, taking Jesse’s hand and moving it down to his dick to replace his own. “I want to see.”

“Oh,” Jesse said, his breath stuttering as Hanzo’s touch guided him to wrap his fingers around himself. There was an actual blush rising to his cheeks, Hanzo noted delightedly. “Uh. Sure, I can...”

“Only if you want to, of course,” Hanzo clarified, just in case. “We could do something else if you prefer, I have three months’ worth of ideas to air and would like to hear yours as well.”

Jesse blinked, then grinned and shrugged. “Hey, I’ll try anything once. Might be fun.”

Hanzo lay down next to him, close enough that his whole front was pressed against Jesse’s side — Jesse turned towards him minutely, seemingly on instinct. “I will be right here,” he told him, guiding Jesse’s face to him so he could kiss him softly on the mouth. The tension in Jesse’s shoulders unwound itself immediately, melting away under the touch. “Just do what you normally do.”

“Okay,” Jesse said, giving himself a squeeze. “I can do that.”

Taking the bottle of lube from his bag where it had been dropped next to the bed, he poured some over his fingers before putting it down on the nightstand. He started out faster and more impatient than Hanzo would have thought from what he responded to when _he_ jerked him off, a rougher tighter rhythm, his thumb occasionally darting out to circle over the head. Fighting off the impulse to join in — maybe slide down the sheets and take him into his mouth, sucking gently on the head while he got himself off — Hanzo propped his head up in his palm and watched, his own dick twitching lazily against his thigh when Jesse gave the first low raw grunt of pleasure. Precome glistened on the crown of Jesse’s cock and Hanzo bit his lip, suppressing the need to have a taste.

The room was quiet except for the wet sounds of Jesse’s hand and the hitches in his breath, the gasps falling out of him when he found a good spot.

Jesse had his eyes closed, a wrinkle of concentration between his brows. It was a prepossessing picture, his lip pinkening where he worried at it with his teeth, his head falling back on the pillow, the lanky sprawl of him twisting as the energy built.

“Perfect,” Hanzo said, pressing his lips to the line of Jesse’s throat, “you look so…”

Jesse made a desperate sound and turned his face to him, blindly searching out a kiss and Hanzo could deny him nothing when he asked like that; he slotted their mouths together and buried his fingers in Jesse’s hair to ground him because he looked like he was about to vibrate off the bed.

“Doesn’t feel like this when it’s just me,” Jesse gasped out, speeding up.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Jesse said, “yeah, it’s so… I can’t… _Hanzo_.”

Hanzo found Jesse’s free hand where it was clutching at the sheets and pressed a kiss to the knuckles of it. “Tell me what you thought about. When you did this.”

“You,” Jesse said immediately, then laughed breathlessly, letting his forehead rest against Hanzo’s shoulder as his strokes faltered. “It’s always you.”

Something blazed open in Hanzo’s chest, hot and radiant like a midday sun and interlaced with tenderness.

“Wanted to suck you off,” Jesse mumbled, mouthing at Hanzo’s shoulder like he was too hungry for it to stop himself. “Just pull your pants down as soon as we shut the door and get my mouth on you, swallow around your cock until you came down my throat. Or, uh… like last time, in the shower.”

Hanzo felt a flash of heat at the memory, pressed up against the shower cubicle wall, Jesse swearing reverently as he pushed into him from behind, a strange chill serenity ringing like a bell through the steam and the heat and the slickness of wet skin sliding together — being fucked deliciously open while Jesse’s hand rested over his heart, with Jesse’s mouth soft on the back of his neck.

“Yes,” he rasped, nosing at the top of Jesse’s head. “Yes, that can be arranged.”    

Hanzo let his fingers rest on the inside of Jesse’s thigh and brushed the skin there, then carefully cupped his balls, making Jesse breathe unsteadily and spread his legs wider. From the taut lines of his body he was getting close but there was no give to it, like there was a tension there he couldn’t quite get past. After a little while Hanzo kissed his forehead and decided to pitch in.  

He put his hand on top of Jesse’s on his dick and Jesse groaned like he was dying, hips arching up into the touch. Jesse blinked his eyes open and looked at him, pupils blown.

“Breathe,” Hanzo reminded him, hooking his foot under Jesse’s leg and shimmying closer. Jesse panted out a laugh, taking a moment to swallow and getting some breath back — Hanzo was unfairly, illogically charmed by the way his nostrils flared as he got it back under control. When he started again it was less frantic, like Hanzo’s hand on his had put something to rest inside him.

“Tried to fuck myself with my fingers one night because I missed your cock but I can’t — ah — I can’t make it feel the way it does when you do it,” Jesse said, an edge of confession to it that hit Hanzo squarely in the gut.

“I have never encountered a curriculum I would more gladly devote myself to teaching,” Hanzo announced fervently, the mental image of Jesse on his back trying to rock his hips down on his own fingers doing some victory laps around his head — he let his thumb brush over the slit in Jesses’s cock on the next stroke.

Jesse made a strangled but amused sound and turned his face up for a kiss again.

Hanzo let him twist his upper body until he was half on his side, their chests almost pressing together, only pausing to find a less awkward angle to rest his hand on top of Jesse’s.

“‘M so close,” Jesse murmured, biting the corner of his bottom lip.

“I have you,” Hanzo said, leaving soft-mouthed kisses on his neck and jaw, holding him close. “Just let go, it’s okay.”

For a second he thought it might not have worked but then Jesse sighed audibly and his movements shifted, opened, going from twitching to liquidly smooth in one stroke — his eyes slid closed, the most wonderful thing Hanzo had ever seen with his mouth falling half open and his chest gaining a light sheen of sweat.

“Yes, like that,” Hanzo said, intertwining their fingers on Jesse’s dick, the slide slick and easy through lube and precome, “just like that — Jesse — ”

“Ah,” Jesse stuttered out against his mouth, “Hanzo — “

He moaned and came all over their joined hands, hiding his face in the hollow of Hanzo’s throat. Hanzo gave one last squeeze when he was almost done and got a broken shout, more come painting their fingers.

For a long time Jesse breathed choppily into Hanzo’s collar bone, completely slack. Then he made a small sound and flopped over on his back again, sprawling bonelessly.

“Holy fuck,” Jesse mumbled eventually, eyes still closed, all tightness drained from his body.

Hanzo licked his fingers clean, then used the corner of the sheets to wipe off the worst of the mess on Jesse’s stomach — they would have to change them later anyway, so why not. Jesse accepted his ministrations dreamily, taking his hand once he was done and kissing the back of it. He gazed up at Hanzo with half-lidded eyes, looking so hilariously sweet and lackadaisical that Hanzo wanted to push him into the bed and have him do it all over again. Instead he brushed Jesse’s hair away from his sweaty forehead, arousal still hot and rough in his veins but temporarily sated; getting to see Jesse undone was a different kind of good than coming himself but just as powerful.

Apparently finding some strength returned to his limbs Jesse pulled at Hanzo’s hand until he was lying on top of him, then wrapped his arms around him, left fingers resting on the nape of his neck, breathing still heavy but slower now. He made a soft sound as Hanzo turned his face to kiss his temple.

“So good,” Hanzo murmured, trailing his fingers up and down the part of Jesse’s waist he could reach. Jesse squirmed contentedly into the touch.

After a while Jesse’s caresses got surer, wandering over Hanzo’s skin with more purpose. He squeezed Hanzo tightly, nuzzling affectionately at the side of his neck.

“Wanna know another thing I thought about?” he muttered, voice hoarse.

“I do,” Hanzo said, running his foot down Jesse’s calf.

In hindsight he should not have underestimated Jesse like that. He might _look_ fucked out and relaxed and post-coitally innocent, but beneath that charming facade lay a mind like a shank fashioned out of a corkscrew.

“Fuck me,” Jesse husked out close against his ear, rocking his hips up in one sinful indolent wave. “I need your cock in me.”

Everything froze to a perfect lust-hazed pause in Hanzo’s head for quite some time. He cleared his throat, blinked his eyes clear — buried his fingers in Jesse’s hair. “Very well.”

Jesse squeezed him again and chuckled against his skin, clearly hearing what he’d been after in Hanzo’s voice.  

Hanzo ground his hips down like a promise of the real thing and Jesse’s head fell back with a moan — Hanzo trailed his lips down the bared line of his throat and gave another thrust, humming when Jesse clung to him.

“Tell me how you imagined it.”

“Oh. Uh, nothin’ fancy, just… like this,” Jesse said, winding a leg over Hanzo’s hip. “Where I can see you.”

With a nod Hanzo kissed him again. He smirked when Jesse went a little cross eyed as Hanzo’s cock came to rest against his thigh.

Jesse leaned to get the lube from the nightstand, groaning when Hanzo used the opportunity to thoroughly caress his thighs and felt the muscle tense under the touch — Hanzo grinned to himself, adjusting the estimated time needed to get him going again down by a few minutes.   

“Here,”Jesse said, tossing him the bottle.

Hanzo guided Jesse’s thighs apart and leaned forward to kiss the center of his chest as he flicked open the lube. “Ready?”

“C’mere first,” Jesse mumbled, pulling him up to kiss him, winding his arms around his shoulders. He sucked at Hanzo’s lower lip. “Yeah. Ready.”

Hanzo slid two slick fingers straight into him, drinking the moan from Jesse’s mouth as he pushed them deep and kept them there, feeling him out. Jesse made a hiccuping noise when he first brushed his prostate and it was so endearing Hanzo had to take a moment, resting his forehead on Jesse’s shoulder.

“What?” Jesse asked, cupping the back of Hanzo’s head in his hand.

“Nothing,” Hanzo told his right pec, muffled. He found that place again and Jesse’s thighs tried to gather together, like they somehow feared Hanzo’s hand would pull back if they didn’t clamp down around it. Hanzo pumped his fingers steadily in reassurance, giving it to him the way he knew he liked it, slow and deep but not too careful.

He licked into Jesse’s mouth and then kissed him deeper when Jesse parted his lips in invitation, matching the movements of his tongue to those of his fingers and being rewarded with Jesse’s toes curling as Hanzo pressed down deliberately on the right area inside.  

“Da - ah - mn, I still have no idea how you do that,” Jesse groaned, rocking his hips into Hanzo’s hand.

“While we are on the subject of things we have… thought about,” Hanzo observed idly, kissing his shoulder, “like I said, I want to watch you do this to yourself with your own fingers while I give you pointers. I would be more than happy to lend my expertise. And maybe some toys.”

Jesse made an irreproducible sound and clutched at him, helplessly snickering. “You can’t just _say_ shit like that.”

Hanzo smiled. He ducked his head to get his mouth on a nipple, teasing it with his lips and tongue. Jesse ran his fingers through Hanzo’s hair as he continued to lavish attention over his chest, his body shifting between the touch and the fingers inside him like he couldn’t get enough of either. When he judged that he’d created enough new heat to work with Hanzo kissed his way down Jesse’s chest, to his hips and then his thighs. Jesse gasped at the changed angle of his fingers — Hanzo gave him a consoling thrust.

“Give me a minute,” he said, rearranging Jesse’s legs for easier access. He gave Jesse’s softened cock a fond peck, resting his head on his thigh to gaze at it. It was eminently appealing in this state too, still glistening where it rested against Jesse’s stomach.

“You havin’ a moment down there?”

“Mhm.”

Hanzo mouthed at it very gently, luxuriating in the soft warm skin, feeling it grow ever so slightly harder under his lips — Jesse whimpered, a tremble running through him when Hanzo licked up the shaft, lapping up the leftover salty taste from before. Hanzo loved this part, finding the space where ‘too much’ melted back into pleasure and keeping him suspended there. Sometimes he would jerk him off quickly just to get to suck him hard again, entranced by the way he fell to happy, shivering pieces under the overstimulation when Hanzo found the sweet spot. It might be an extremely self-indulgent move, but there had been no complaints so far.

Jesse breathed his name, shuddering when Hanzo placed long, lingering licks over the head of his dick, too light to be anything but a tease yet with unmistakable promise behind it.  

The only drawback was his hair getting in the way, constantly falling into his face. Jesse must have sensed his predicament, because the next time Hanzo had to pause to irritably shake it away from his eyes he sing-songed a “Catch” and tossed him the hair tie.

“Thank you,” Hanzo said, tying his hair back with the speed of habit. Sometimes when they did this and Hanzo’s hair came loose Jesse would hold it back for him, fingers buried there while Hanzo sucked him, and while that was hot in itself Hanzo had grander plans for the evening and appreciated the added mobility.

Finding a rhythm between his fingers thrusting into Jesse’s tight slick heat and his lips coaxing him back into hardness he let himself get lost in it. Occasionally he’d move off to give some attention to Jesse’s thighs, his hips and stomach, lapping carefully at his balls until he laughed and protested that it tickled, then returning to his dick.

Now fully hard again Jesse’s cock rested heavily against his tongue. Hanzo smirked and took only the head into his mouth, not sucking but simply holding there until Jesse’s hips started to twitch forward in small, faltering thrusts.

“Oh my fucking — you bastard,” Jesse laughed, petting Hanzo’s hair unsteadily, his head falling back on a whimper when Hanzo lazily rubbed his tongue over the underside of his dick. “Could you get your cock in me while we’re still young, or is there some kinda ritual I gotta — ”

Hanzo added another finger and twisted just right and Jesse’s thighs fell open for him, a half-sob from up there.

The feeling of Jesse’s hands resting on his head, the taste of him, smelling him everywhere — Hanzo closed his eyes and groaned, all the nights spent frustrated in his own bed aching to get his mouth on him returning to him all at once. He took him in properly, sucking him in earnest, the hot hard length filling his mouth in the way he’d been hungry for for weeks.   

“Jesus, _Hanzo._ ”

Pulling off for a second Hanzo took the opportunity to mouth at the base of his dick, rubbing his nose against the dark coarse hair there and breathing in the scent of him.

“You smell so good here,” he murmured, half-dazed, having to snake his free hand down to touch himself when he closed his eyes and swallowed Jesse down again. Everything had gone slow and molten around them, nothing in the world except this, trying to translate the affection that threatened to flood his chest into pleasure in Jesse’s body. Still fingerfucking him steadily he brushed his thumb against the soft skin behind Jesse’s balls, pressing down where he knew it felt good. The sound Jesse made at that forced him to stop, having to squeeze the base of his dick and gather all his focus to keep from coming on the spot.

Jesse said his name and Hanzo glanced up at him with eyelids half-lowered under the weight of the arousal, mouth still stretched around him.

“Jesus Christ,”Jesse swore, a little wild-eyed, touching his thumb to the corner of Hanzo’s lips. “I need you now, come up here and — ”

Jesse tugged at his hair, tried to hold on to his shoulder, and Hanzo decided that it might be time, if nothing else then in deference to his own blood pressure. Withdrawing his fingers and wiping the worst of the lube off on the sheets he moved up Jesse’s body.

Hurriedly shoving a pillow under his hips, Jesse drew Hanzo in close between his legs and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Please,” he muttered against his lips and, again, Hanzo had never had any kind of defense against that. He lined himself up and pushed in, Jesse’s thighs wrapping around his hips.

Jesse gave a strangled cry of triumph, pressing his warm cheek against Hanzo’s as Hanzo bottomed out. “Oh fuck, that’s good, you’re so good, I love your — mmmmh.”

“Jesse.” Hanzo sighed, shifting his hips minutely to feel the way Jesse took him, easy and open and slick. He tried taking a moment to collect himself — he didn’t want it all to be over before it had really begun. Jesse didn’t help, letting out indecent little moans at every movement and _writhing_ around his dick. “...please stop that before I have an accident.”

“Can’t, sorry, _fuck_ ,” Jesse whimpered, his back arching when Hanzo settled even deeper. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, lending credibility to his words — when Hanzo trusted himself to give the first experimental thrust Jesse clenched around him, his eyelids fluttering, and at this point it really was a matter of getting on with the program or else implode.

“Tell me when I get it,” Hanzo said as he slowly changed the angle of their hips, which was a somewhat redundant request because you didn’t need much verbal confirmation when your partner made _that_ kind of noise and encircled you with all their limbs like a stranglevine. He nodded blithely to himself and kept up that approach, hitching Jesse’s legs further up on his hips when he arched up for it.

“Harder,” Jesse groaned, leaning their foreheads together. “C’mon, please, I wanna feel you — ”

Hanzo obliged, fucking into him in a rougher, more demanding rhythm that had Jesse throwing his head back on the pillow and groaning, the drag of his hips downright filthy as they asked for more. Pressing his mouth to Jesse’s collar bone Hanzo watched for the right signs and found them when Jesse momentarily seized up against him and made a noise that must be outlawed in several of the more conservative nations of the world.

“Oh — just hold there, right there — _damn…_ ”

Jesse’s voice had gone deep and raspy and warm. It had taken him a while to ease into being this vocal, though Hanzo privately considered the encouragement he’d spent getting Jesse to telll him exactly what he wanted when he was like this to be the soundest investment ever made in the entirety of human history. (Let no one say his business degree had been wasted.)

Hanzo gave him what he asked for and held deep inside him, grinding there a little but otherwise just letting him feel it, groaning when Jesse tightened around him.

“Oh… oh, fuck, yeah, Hanzo — ”

Jesse made increasingly sharp little noises at the relentless, unshifting pressure against the right spot, clutching at Hanzo’s arms, his shoulders, his neck.

“Come for me,” Hanzo told him, “like this, just from me inside you, I know you can, you feel so — ”

Jesse’s hand tightened on the back of his neck and then he was there, his back a fluid curve, the sounds he made embedding themselves in Hanzo’s chest until everything was tender and aching.

There had been some exploration and research involved to get to the point where he could reliably make Jesse come repeatedly without anyone even touching his dick for as long as they wanted to go, but once the skill had been mastered it had served him well. More than well, he added to himself as Jesse started to move under him again in insistent nudges meant to get him to resume the thrusting.

“Hm?”

“More,” Jesse murmured, throwing his arm around Hanzo’s neck and kissing him greedily, angling his hips up for it — the thrill running down his spine made Hanzo hook his arm under Jesse’s thigh and fold him almost in half for the next one, his reward Jesse’s garbled hitching pleading when he found the right angle and fucked into him again and again.

Jesse needed a few more breaths to come down from the next orgasm, gulping for air. As he calmed down he turned his head to kiss the inside of Hanzo’s arm, tracing his lips down the lines of the tattoo. Then he turned his head on the pillow to gaze up at Hanzo for a long time with dark, unreadable eyes.  

He reached up to run his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, tucking some of it that had freed itself from its bonds behind his ear. “Fuck, I missed this,” he said quietly, touching his forehead to Hanzo’s shoulder.

Hanzo cupped the back of his neck, running his thumb through the hair at the nape. “I… tell me how you want it.”

“Keep goin’,” Jesse said, kissing every part of Hanzo’s neck and shoulder he could reach and rubbing up against him everywhere like a cat asking to be petted, “just like this, this is exactly what I… mmh, Hanzo.”

Hanzo wrung the next few out of him easily, the usual fierce joy rising in him at Jesse’s face open and unguarded in pleasure, the way he’d sometimes laugh as if in disbelief after each one, like he couldn’t quite believe it was happening.

The light from outside the windows was, as Jesse had so fittingly commented on their way here, an uninspired dishwater grey, but Hanzo felt vaguely like everything was illuminated by a warm golden glow that originated somewhere in his own chest and blazed stronger every time Jesse moaned his name. Hanzo wound his arms all the way around him, pressing his hand to the middle of his back, feeling him close against him everywhere — he buried his face in Jesse’s hair, craving the smell there, desperate for it in a way that should have made him embarrassed but somehow never did.

Jesse spread his legs with wild abandon when Hanzo sucked lightly on his neck, the salt-sweet of his skin bright on Hanzo’s lips — Hanzo groaned at the sheer unreserved invitation of it and pushed as deep as he could get, his hips flush against Jesse’s ass. When he came after that round Jesse looked completely wrecked, his hair in disarray and his face wearing a look of startled yet infinitely benign befuddlement.

“Still with me?” Hanzo asked, brushing his lips over his forehead.

“I’d be an idiot to be anywhere else,” Jesse said, one hand cradling Hanzo’s cheek and the other sliding down to squeeze a different kind of cheek altogether. Hanzo chuckled, meeting the kiss Jesse curved up for. He ran his thumb over Jesse’s nipple as he started rocking his hips again.

“Oh, that’s — that’s good, that’s real…” Jesse fumbled for his hand, clasping it like it was all that was keeping him from drowning. “Fuck, Hanzo, I never…”

Hanzo felt like parts of him were coming undone, spinning out of the places he normally consigned them to and tangling up in themselves, weaving together into this one overarching need, the hunger that had been gnawing right under his skin howling back to life now that it finally had what it had longed for.

“I… think about you as well,” Hanzo rasped, on impulse, twining their fingers together. “That way, too,” he added, to hear Jesse’s breathless, slightly desperate laugh, a half pitch higher than normal.

“Yeah?” Jesse blinked up at him, sweat shining on his brow; he wrapped his legs back around Hanzo’s hips. “How’d you imagine…”

“Every way,” Hanzo said immediately, truthfully. “Any way I could have you.”

“An — shit, ah — any highlights you’d like to share with the class?”   

Sifting quickly through the fantasies that had been all that had gotten him through the last three months for one fitting to the occasion Hanzo decided on: “I wanted to lay you down in the sheets and part your thighs —” Jesse whimpered, “ — and lick you open until you took me so sweetly, just like this, perfect, you are always — ah — fucking you long and deep until it’s so good you come apart in my arms and then again while you are still slack and moaning and again until you can barely do anything but cling to me and beg for more — ”

Jesse made a sound that bordered on pain against his neck and wound his legs impossibly tighter around Hanzo’s hips; he was almost there again.

“Don’t stop,” Jesse panted, “fuck me harder, wanted this so bad all that time, I — ”

“Finish you off when I am done with you with my mouth on your cock and my fingers in your slick, well used — ”

“ _Yeah._ ” Jesse reached down and took hold of himself, stroking with intent, meeting Hanzo’s eyes — he wanted to come this time, last time, when Hanzo did. Hanzo nuzzled in to kiss him, clumsy with need, a paradox in his own body as he felt filled with more fondness than he could possibly contain.

“Or you inside me, your hands on my hips as you… Every way.”

Hot, languid pulses of need coursed through his veins, the arousal pooling in his gut at the way Jesse felt and sounded and smelled and — and this was not going to last much longer, he realized, tucking his face against Jesse’s neck and keening, it was too good, their bodies fitting together too perfectly to resist —

“Yeah, c’mon, come in me,” Jesse rumbled, pulling at him to get him as close as he could, and Hanzo let it finally overtake him, the climax washing through him in waves that crested once Jesse gave a mingled sound of relish and relief and followed him.

While they came down everything was still and soft and perfect, their limbs tangling as they shifted between the sheets, Jesse’s breath against his, the only words he knew how to think tumbling out of him more like a confirmation than a confession at this point.

When he came back to himself he muttered Jesse’s name and searched blindly for his mouth with his own, getting a long, lingering kiss. He rolled over on his back and Jesse draped himself over him — Jesse was scattering kisses over every part of Hanzo’s upper body he could reach, a never-ending chain of caresses made artless and carelessly sweet with exhaustion. Hanzo rested his cheek against the top of Jesse’s head, temporarily prepared to believe the world was a good and worthwhile place.  

“Whew,” Jesse said after a while. “So… how many times was that again?”

“I did not keep count. An impressive amount, though, one might hazard to guess, well done.”

“What can I say, you have that effect on me.” Jesse twirled his fingers in Hanzo’s hair, following the coils with dreamy fascination. “First time you fucked me I was so turned on you could’ve just shoved your whole fist up there and I wouldn’t have thought anythin’ of it.”

“Really?” Hanzo asked, eyebrows rising in amusement.

“Uh-huh.”

Hanzo looked down at Jesse’s mussed hair. “Good,” he decided on eventually, ruffling it further and then cradling his head against him, closing his eyes as he settled on the pillow.

“Well, seeing as _some_ people turned up with a cheat sheet… maybe to be expected, in hindsight.”

“Doing research is not ‘cheating’,” Hanzo said peaceably, not even opening his eyes.

“I’m just sayin’ that I doubt most normal people bust out anatomical studies of the human prostate on the first — ”

Hanzo yawned and pulled Jesse closer, still supremely unconcerned. “Oh, I have never been so gauche as to settle for ‘normal’.”   

Jesse snickered. “I’d noticed. Not that I’m complaining, mind.”

“You stand free to do so if you want something to be different; I welcome any and all ideas. If there is something you have done with someone else that you want to try again… my door is always open.”

“Oh, I got lotsa ideas alright, but that ain’t really applicable,” Jesse said. “Never slept with anyone but you.”

For a moment Hanzo’s brain continued merrily on like nothing had happened, then it stopped in its tracks with a screech. He blinked his eyes open and turned his face towards Jesse’s in alarm. “You… I… what?”

“What’s that look about, it’s not like it’s a secret or anythin’,” Jesse said breezily, smoothing a finger along Hanzo’s eyebrow.

Hanzo stared at Jesse’s handsome, stubbled, mesmerizingly chipper face. With the way he looked and the jaunty rugged charm he had at his fingertips Hanzo had always just assumed…

Jesse rubbed his shoulder and slid a hand to the back of his neck, belying his glib facade a little. “Before you I, uh. Sorta thought I just weren’t put together that way. Tried a couple of times, but it never went anywhere and I figured that if I weren’t getting anythin’ out of it they probably weren’t either and then there didn’t seem much of a point.”

“‘Tried’?” Hanzo offered faintly.

Jesse shrugged. “Well, once it was — we were a bit tipsy one night, he was objectively hot and had never tried to kill me in all the years we’ve known each other, so basically a friend… Seemed like I should give it a try, at least. See what all the fuss was about even though I didn’t know if I was quite feelin’ it, whatever ‘it’ was. He was real nice about it afterwards, but that might’ve just been ‘cause it was a mutual kinda total embarrassment.”

Some implications fell into place in Hanzo’s head; he stared at the ceiling. “So when we… that first time, after the fire, you had never…”

“Not what you’d call properly, no,” Jesse said, sounding like he found the dumbfounded edge in Hanzo’s voice hilarious. “Like I said, there’s only really been you. Never had the stirrings before and I had other shit to do. Then you show up and turn everything around on me.”

“That,” Hanzo said finally, “is a lot of responsibility to drop on a man all at once.”

Jesse chuckled, taking his hand and kissing the palm. “Hey,” he said. “You ain’t disappointed me yet. Don’t think you could.”

Hanzo’s pride, always on the prowl, gave a contented purr. Still… “If I had known it was the first time I would have — ”

Jesse shushed him — actually, physically rested his finger over Hanzo’s lips, eyebrows cheerfully lifted. “Enough of that, it was perfect and I wouldn’t have wanted anything ‘bout it to be different.”  

“Hm.” Hanzo pursed his mouth to kiss Jesse’s finger, smiling when he made an amused sound and ran his thumb along Hanzo’s bottom lip. “It was. You were.”

Jesse gave a choked huff but that pleased, bashful flush returned; this was absolutely something that needed more exploration at a future juncture.

“As you continue to be,” Hanzo continued, mercilessly, laughing when Jesse tackled him to the bed and kissed him to shut him up.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mr Shimada,” Jesse mumbled against his mouth, his hand resting over Hanzo’s heart.  

It was not as though Hanzo was _wildly_ experienced himself — a rough handful of men, three if you only counted the ones who had lasted longer than a few nights. More than enough to have the basics down, certainly, and even though it had all been perfunctory emotionally he had always put his pride in doing it well, going at it with purpose and precision like he would mastering any skill. By all accounts he had been successful: even Touma, who had always thought he was a total asshole and had not changed his mind by the time they broke off their arrangement after over a year, had readily admitted that the sex was excellent. That had been the point back then, the satisfaction of the knowledge of a job well done and the temporary relief of orgasm. It had been a physical need like any other, to be dealt with briskly when necessary. He had never let it interfere with his duties — he was not Genji.

It had always seemed like enough, before.

Hanzo turned his face into Jesse’s hair and held him a little closer. He wondered how one went about telling a person _I never want to fuck anyone else ever again_ in a casual, laissez faire way.

Jesse stumbled out to the bathroom and fetched a towel, returning to wipe the worst of the mess from their bodies and then collapsing back against Hanzo with an expressed intention to stay for the foreseeable future. They dozed for a while, until the light outside changed from the grey of an overcast afternoon into the brilliant warmth of a sunset breaking free. Jesse stretched against him and yawned, rubbing his foot against Hanzo’s under the covers.

“You hungry?”

“I could eat.” His stomach betrayed him, letting out a growl. “...preferably soon.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jesse pushed up on an elbow, then creased his brow and went back down. “Hang on, I just wanted to…” He looped his arm around Hanzo’s neck, rumbling contentedly when Hanzo palmed the small of his back and met his mouth with his own.

“Wanna go again after dinner?” Jesse mumbled, using his leg to pull Hanzo’s hips closer to his own.

“Absolutely,” Hanzo said, circling Jesse’s nipple with a thumb, the thrill twinkling along his nerves at the realization that they could have more of this so soon. “I seem to remember some promises being made about getting screwed in the shower.”

Jesse beamed. “Depends on how much we drink tonight if it’s later or tomorrow, but I ain’t one to break my promises. It’s gonna happen.”

He gave Hanzo another kiss before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and fumbling for his trousers. While Hanzo got to his feet and slipped into his pants Jesse shrugged on his t-shirt and found a packet of smokes in his jacket pocket, ambling over to the window to crack it half open.

Jesse rolled himself a cigarette and lit up, giving a relieved grunt when he blew out the first breath. Hanzo, who had now more than once found himself having to will away the beginnings of an erection just from walking into a place where someone had smoked the same brand, watched his profile, the way his mouth curled when he took a pull. In the rose gold of the beginning sunset outside he looked young and so familiar, the smoke playing around his face in whimsical drifting coils.  

Hanzo wrapped his arms around him from behind, sighing as he could push his face into his hair and breathe in the smell of him again. Jesse leaned his weight back into him and rested his head against Hanzo’s shoulder.

“My love,” Hanzo murmured, kissing the side of his neck.

“...hey,” Jesse said, the grin warm in his voice.

The air from outside carried the tender keenness of spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I headcanon Jesse as demisexual, which is simply a natural variation in the vast & glorious spectrum of human sexuality and not a value judgement on how many or few partners a person should have or be attracted to in their life! *finger guns* You do whatever makes you feel safe and happy folks
> 
> I would like to thank MajorMistakes, who in addition to leaving lovely comments pointed out that all the sexy stuff so far has been set when they’re older — which is WILDLY MISREPRESENTATIVE of me; they have definitely been a steady level of horny and sappy the whole way lol


End file.
